Maybe
by morgensternxo
Summary: Under her "everyones" orders, Clary Fray attends a Lightwood gathering with the help of the Lightwood daughter. Isabelle, her best friend. There, she meets a boy named Jace Herondale, everyone knew this cocky bastard. But, she liked the spark of him, and he liked something in her he wouldn't admit. It'll be a summer to remember. {Bad summary sorry!} {Rating may change T - M}
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my new story and hopefully my writing has improved since then! Sorry this took so long to get up. Please leave a review, they really help me know where to improve!**

"I don't know about this one, Isabelle." I said in the dressing room, constantly turning and twisting my body to see how the dress looked on me from all angles. It wasn't super fancy but it was a tea length dress, very sleek.

It's a dark blue which was not so bad on me, Isabelle said it was a win because I could wear flats or heels with it. It made my skin look milky-er than usual, and personally if it were yellow it'd be better with my hair.

"Oh, c'mon let me see!" She sounded enthused about it. I took one more look and ran my hands down my sides before i unlocked the mirror door and opened it. She sat right across from me on a wooden bench in the store, his face lifted once she saw the dress.

"It looks fantastic!" She shrieked and hopped up on her four inch heels and took a closer look at my dress. "With a couple hair adjustments and the right makeup, it'll work out great for the gathering!" The Lightwoods and Herondales are throwing a special gathering this year.

Normally every year around this time they do gatherings (aka parties) for no reason really, these families are just very social. Izzy and I stay there for an hour or so but then sneak off, now after being caught so many times her mother is upset about it.

Alec somehow convinced us to stay for the whole four hours of it. It'll either be really bad or really good, no in between.

"Thank you." I say gently, she had her dress on one arm, the same to mine almost. Her's was a bit tighter and hit right above her knee cap. You know, typical Izzy dress. I shuffled back into the dressing room, i really liked the dress and I know my mom will too.

I take it off and throw on my ripped jeans and graphic shirt that paired with a black motorcycle jacket and combat boots. I come back out, with dress in hand and pay for the dress. I had saved up a lot of my money and little did I know it'd be spent on a dress.

Don't get me wrong, it's not a bad thing, but usually it'd go to my art. Speaking of, I want to start selling, my painting skill is now somewhat decent to start selling.

-Later-

Mom loved the dress, so did Luke. Luke didn't stop raving about how well it fit me, thank goodness. If I got a dress they didn't like and spent all my money on it, I probably would have thrown a fit and rant.

I went into my room in our studio flat. I liked saying that, it made it sound fancy and really expensive. Modern. But thankfully, our landlord is someone Luke was best friends with back in highschool so it wasn't too bad.

Anywho, my room was a mess, the wooden floor was splotched with paint from this morning, piled up 'clean' clothes on my dresser. They were once folded and clean but I've dug through them so much, they no longer are, they've been there for about a month.

And then the smaller things, my bedside table not arranged right, my bed not made, and it was time to clean my mirror. But right now, I didn't have time, the party is tomorrow and it's already 7 PM.

I hopped on my bed and started scrolling through my phone, I had a couple messages from Simon, sending me links to his Star Wars theories. I admit, I liked looking at them and I quite enjoyed the series but it gets too confusing.

Who's whose son or daughter, Skywalker, Kenobi? I sighed and went onto my social media for about an hour, scrolling through random banter until my phone dinged from an unknown number. The text read, "Hey clary, are you there?'

Chills went down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, my fingers stiffed. Some could say I get frightened easily but, wouldn't this scare you? I almost don't want to reply, or even open it, but I did.

"By the way it's izzy" It read, I threw my head back.

"Jesus izzy! You scared me."

"Oops sorry."

"Did you need something?"

"Yea, how did your parents like the dress?" _Parents._ I didn't mind it but, well, Luke isn't my father, ironic as that is from just talking about Star Wars. I love Luke but, he's just my mom's boyfriend.

"Oh, they liked it alot."

"Wait izzy, whose phone are you on?"

"Jace Herondale."

I knew Jace Herondale, I knew his looks at least. He basically lived with the Lightwoods so I've seen him around but we have never talked. God, I wonder what his torso looked like, the things I could do! Drawing I mean, don't get ahead of yourself.

"Why" is all I put.

"He's here and I might have dropped my phone from upstairs to downstairs."

"It shattered?"

"No, thank god. It hit the carpet but it is kinda spazzy"

"Still not good."

"Yea.." We texted back and forth 'til about nine and then Jace needed his phone back. I wonder if Izzy deleted the conversation, did she? If not would he read it? Would he delete it if she didn't?

There wasn't anything bad in it, just a lot of arguing if cats or dogs are better. Standard. I liked dogs more personally, I guess cats are okay, they just don't seem to like me. Slowly but surely, I drifted off to sleep in my day clothes.

 **Sorry for any mistakes, please let me know** ** _politely,_** **all rights go to Cassandra Clare! I hope you liked this, please leave a review if you do not mind! (I'm pretty proud of my 'Luke isn't my father. Ironic as that is...' line, idk why aha it's used a lot) Don't be afraid to message me, and have a lovely day xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I do my note I always do before my chapter I want to say that I can't see the reviews on my last chapter. It's bugged saying there are 4 but then saying there isn't! (They could have been deleted but hear me out) It's frustrating and if someone would be kind enough to PM them to me that'd be so lovely! Alright, continue...**

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please leave a review, they really help me know where to improve!**

I woke up to bright sunshine right in my face, I turned to my side with a groan until I realized it was my mom who opened the curtain.

"Good morning honey," I could hear sizzling from outside my room. "Luke is making bacon, do you want me to bring you some?"

"Huh?" I muffled from the pillow, I was able to make out good morning and bacon. I felt her smooth hand sweep over my forehead, pushing hair out of the way. Mom was always super sweet in the mornings...when she wanted something.

"Today is the day, c'mon." she whispered gently and I could hear her footsteps go towards my closet. I groaned even more, I forgot today was the Herondale and Lightwood gathering. Maybe it's just from waking up but going to a party is the last thing I want to do today. My bed is so comfy…

"Clary!" I sprung up and shoved my hair out of my face, my mother's voice that loud when I was asleep always alerted me. "Sorry!" she whisper yelled, I sat heavily breathing and slightly dizzy from getting up so fast.

I sighed, "Yes?" Then I realized that I must have dozed off for a couple minutes. "Your bacon is gonna get cold." She says with a strained smile and then walks out, I stretch my bones, twisting and turning the pins and needle feeling out of my hands and feet. I must have slept good.

I take off my bra whilst keeping my shirt on, leaving me in just my camisole and loose tee. It covered enough but you could tell I wasn't wearing anything for support. I'm just glad my breasts are perky and small so I could get away with it. I pull off my jeans which was a piece of work, they stuck to my skin since I slept in them.

Leaving me in my spandex that hit a little above mid-thigh. Luke didn't care, thank God, my mom used to be more uptight about it but now she's okay with it. I walked out, not really walking though, my feet barely made it off the wood.

"And she awakens!" Luke said with open arms, that's one thing that reminded me I was cared for everyday. He always hugged me in the morning, no matter what situation, he never missed it. I hugged him quickly (because no bra ya know?) before I went to the island table that had the stove attached to it.

2 eggs, hard yolk of course, and some bacon laid on a yellow plate in front me, it smelt good but I wasn't super hungry. I looked through the window right across from me, it overlooked the garden. I say garden like it's well kept, it's not, weeds tumble through it. Whenever someone makes a comment on it it prickles at my skin, I don't know why.

I ate my food slowly, my mother and Luke making small talk in the background. I grabbed my phone and headed into the bathroom to do my hair, I know Izzy will do my makeup. I had a missed call from Izzy (which meant her phone was working thank the lord) and a couple texts from her mother sending out the information.

I locked the door to the bathroom and started up my hair curler, I put Izzy on speaker, she picked up right away. "Hello?"

"Hey Iz." I said, starting to separate my hair, my face was a mess and I had a new 'friend' on my chin. Thank you teenage hormones. "I saw you called?"

"Yea, I was just gonna say that my phone is working again for you to call me on and text me." Izzy never showed it but she was clinically diagnosed with anxiety at age 12 so she always does what she can to help others with theirs. I had anxiety as well but mine isn't as severe as hers, but every now and again I'll get a panic attack.

"Thank you for that, anyways, when should I come over?"

"Well, it's 9:30 so-"

"9:30?!" I look down at my phone and sure enough she was correct. The party starts around 12:30 but everyone comes an hour early. I'll have to put my hair in hot curlers then, I turned off my ready-to-use curler and then started warming up my mother's curlers.

I hope they work well, her hair is fine and mine is more on the thicker side, is that even a problem? I shrug off the question and let Izzy continue. "Yea, so I need you here soon as fu- fast as you can." Her mom must have been by her.

"Okay, I'm putting my hair up in curlers, they should warm up in time for me to come over around 10. Does that work?"

"You better hope so, I'll start my makeup now and probably straighten my hair or style it instead." Like her hair needs straightening, it's already as straight as a pole! I mentally laughed at myself, I'm such an ass.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can do my own makeup if you want to do something with your hair." I suggest, letting my hair down from it's different sections, someone then suddenly knocked on the door. "One second!"

I put Izzy off speaker and hold the phone in between my ear and my shoulder, I open the door and sneak out so my mother can get through. I forgot she is going too (mostly helping set-up and chit chat, wine, that sorta thing) and she has to do her own makeup.

"What were you saying?" I ask Izzy, quiet on the other line.

"Oh, I was just gonna say that it's okay. But, I gotta do my makeup and me and makeup whilst talking don't go well together!" I could hear her smile, thinking back to last years Christmas Eve party.

We ended the call with giggles and I decided to grab my dress and the right bra to wear with it and pack it in a bag. I checked the time, 9:32 AM. It wasn't bad but I really had to scurry to get these curlers in and then head over to Izzy's.

I just hope mom is done in time to drive me, maybe Luke could? Who knows…

 **Sorry this chapter didn't have a lot to it but I felt it was getting too long (the reason I didn't shorten it because I felt showing Clary character was a good introduction, especially her and Izzy's close relationship) I hope my review problem gets fixed soon because it's been like this since I uploaded my first chapter! Anywho, hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day xx**


End file.
